I Can't Believe it
by Kagomesfriends
Summary: Hermione's life changed during the summer of her 6th year. Is it for better or worse? Learning the truth never hurt so much. Please read story is better than the summary. 6th and 7th book not used.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a story that I am redoing, after a while I came back to this and I thought Wow THIS SUCKED ON SO MANY LEVELS. Therefore, I have decided to rewrite this one. Side note, this story does not follow the format of the 6****th**** or 7****th**** book. I don't own Harry potter never will****(sad face).**

All the students were seated at their House tables in the Great Hall. It was the end of term, and they were all ready to go home for some very much needed relaxation. The last thing they needed to finish was the feast before they could leave for summer holiday. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the dinner to be over. It was the end of their sixth year, well, fifth in Ginny's case, and they had so much planned for this summer at the Burrow. Hermione glanced around the Great Hall and it seemed as though everyone was itching for Dumbledore to make his end of the year speech so their summer could finally begin.

"Students, another year has come to an end, and I know that you are all anxious to leave, but I must say: keep watch; our world is ever-changing and we need to keep our friends close. But, without further ado, have a…" Dumbledore was interrupted as the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. There, standing at the entrance, was a middle aged man with a medium build (dressed in Ministry robes).

"Excuse me, Dumbledore, for the intrusion, but by order of the Ministry of Magic, I must speak to two of your students before they are let go for the summer."

"It's no intrusion, as I was in the process of dismissing them until September, I am sure they can wait a few more minutes," Dumbledore answered. There was a faint groan heard round the Great Hall as the students realized that they'd have to wait even longer.

"Thank you sir," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some official looking parchments.

"I must inquire as to who the two students that you need to speak to are."

"I require a word with Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger," he answered in a clipped voice.

Had a quill dropped, everyone in the Great Hall would have heard it, for the Hall was deadly silent. The thought on everyone's mind was _Why were those two needed together?_

"Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini, will you please follow him," Dumbledore said indicating with a small wave of his hand that they were to leave their seats.

Blaise and Hermione stood up and walked over to the man from the Ministry. They stepped out in to the Entrance Hall, and the Ministry worker closed the doors behind them with a very audible click.

"Harry, what do you think he needs to talk to them about?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," he answered, a note of worry evident in his voice.

"Well whatever it is, you know she'll tell us," Ginny said, calming the both of them.

**OUTSIDE OF THE GREAT HALL**

"Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini, I know that what I am about to say I will come as a shock to you both, and I know that this is not the best time to tell you, but you two need to know this information before you arrive home."

Hermione looked over at Blaise and saw his face was carefully set in a mask of boredom.

"Are you going to tell us anytime soon exactly why you called us out here?" Blaise asked, his voice carrying an ever so slightly annoyed quality.

"I was just getting to that, Mr. Zabini. Two days ago there was a fire at your house Miss Granger."

Hermione gasped at his words. A fire, that couldn't be right. "Are my parents ok?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but they did not make it," he answered in a soft tone.

Hermione screamed out in anguish as she collapsed to the ground. "Is there anyone you can get to help you though this time?" he asked her. She nodded and whispered Ginny's name. The man nodded and walked inside the Great Hall, quickly retuning with Ginny.

The redhead rushed to Hermione's side when she saw her in such a state, wrapped her arms around her, and rocked her back and forth, as Hermione cried in her arms. "What happened?" she asked.

"Her parents were killed in a house fire two days ago," the man explained once again.

Blaise look down at Hermione with pity in his dark eyes before speaking up. "Sir, I don't understand, why am I here to hear her bad news?" he asked trying to leave.

"I'm getting to that Mr. Zabini. Since Miss Granger is a magical student, when we found out about the fire, the Ministry took over the case to discern whether or not there was magical involvement. When we were on our way to inform Miss Granger, there was a bit of information brought to our attention that stopped us. We found her parents' will and in it was something very interesting. Miss Granger, it would seem that your parents, well in their words, they adopted you and they did not want you to know until after they had died."

Hermione's head snapped up at his words. _She was adopted?_

"It would seem that your parents, that they kidnapped you from your biological parents because they didn't want you to grow up in a world in which you weren't able to choose your own path in life. Your parents were not Muggles, they were magical. We found their wands in the debris of the wreckage."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing; she was kidnapped by the people who raised her. They treated her with all the love and respect she could have ever dreamed of having. They always told her never let anyone stop her from being or doing what she wanted.

"Sir, I still don't understand why I need to be here," Blaise interrupted once again.

"Well Mr. Zabini, if you would let me finish, it would seem that Miss Granger here is your sister," he said with all the subtlety of a blunt axe. Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny's eyes shot open at his words.

"WHAT?" Blaise yelled, incredulous.

"They have it in a letter that they wrote to you, Hermione," he said to her. "And as you know," he turned his attention to Blaise, "you did have a younger sister that went missing." Blaise nodded at this, he knew that already, but no one had been able to find her. "We immediately contacted the Zabini's with what we found; they are very excited for both of you to come home. But for legal reasons, before that can happen, I need to perform a quick blood testing spell to make sure we are correct," he finished, pulling out his wand.

"If you two would kindly stick out your hands, I can perform it."

Blaise and Hermione stretched out their arms as the man muttered a spell. They all watched a drop of blood come out from each of their index fingers and spin around each other before spelling out the same name.

"Mr. Zabini, you are looking at your younger sister. There is more information to tell you but we will have to wait until you are home, and the glamour charm will have to be removed. But at the request of your parents, we will not remove it until you both are at home. Thank you for your time, and again I am so sorry Miss Granger, or should I say Miss Zabini. You may head back in to the Great Hall," he said then turned to walk away.

Blaise looked down at his newfound sister, not knowing what to do. Should he hug her, tell her everything was going to be all right? He was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said stiffly before walking back into the Great Hall.

Ginny rocked Hermione back and forth as she cried in her arms.

"It's going to be alright Hermione; I will be here with you all the way. Do you want to go back in, or would you rather just go to the train?" she asked, her voice a soothing melody.

"Just take me to the train, Gin, please?" Hermione spoke in a small voice.

"Ok we will, let me just ask Dumbledore," she said.

"Ok," she responded weakly.

Ginny got up and walked through the doors.

When she came back, she helped Hermione get up and walked her to the train.

**INSIDE THE GREAT HALL**

Everyone watched as Blaise strode back into the Great Hall and sat down between Draco and Pansy.

A few seconds later Ginny marched back in.

"Umm, sir, can I take Hermione straight to the train? She doesn't want to come back in," Ginny explained.

"Is everything alright, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with concern written all over his face.

"I'm not sure, sir," she answered back.

"Very well then. You may take her straight to the train."

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully before walking out the doors again.

Everyone turned their heads, waiting for him so say anything about what had transpired behind the doors.

"What happened, why did he need to talk to you?" Draco asked his best friend.

Blaise looked at his friends as they all stared back at him, waiting for him to answer.

"She…she's my sister."

**Hello all, what do you all think about my story? I am going through every chapter and I am redoing it all. Please review and let me know what you think about my story idea. Please review, please. **

**In addition, I want to thank my new Beta A Rouge Without Her Remy. You are a great person and I am thankful that you are helping me out. **

**Until till next time. **

**-Kagomesfriend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone this is my Chapter 2 redone thanks to me Beta A Rouge without her Remy,I hope you all like it. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2**

**Recap: ****"What happened, why did he need to talk to you?" Draco asked his best friend.**

**Blaise looked at his friends as they all stared back at him, waiting for him to answer.**

**"She…she's my sister."**

Draco and Pansy sat in complete and utter shock, taking in what Blaise just told them.

"Mate, did you just say _sister_?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Yes. The man from the Ministry of Magic told us that ….." he trailed off.

"Blaise," Pansy attempted to regain his attention, " What were you going to say?" she asked.

Blaise looked around and could see most of the students were trying not so subtly to listen in on their conversation. "I think I should wait until we're alone," he explained and Draco and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Zabini," Professor Dumbledore called out, causing Blaise and everyone else in the hall to look up at podium.

"Yes Professor," Blaise answered.

"Is Miss Granger alright?"

"I can't answer that question, sir, only she can," Blaise replied, looking at Professor Dumbledore before stealing a quick look at Harry and Ron.

"Seeing as there are no more interruptions, students have a great summer. Remember to focus on the bonds of friendship, as now we will need the more than ever," he said eyeing Harry and Ron. "Off to the Carriages."

At once, all of the students jumped up from their seats and made a mad dash for the Entrance Hall. All thoughts of what had just transpired just moments ago wiped from their minds as thoughts of vacations, sleeping in, and not having to worry about tests for a whole three months were entertained with much joy.

Soon the Great Hall was empty and the magic of summer would quickly begin.

**ON THE TRAIN**

Ron and Harry were running down train corridor, opening and closing the doors to the different compartments looking for Hermione and Ginny.

After ten minutes of useless searching, Ron finally opened the right door.

"Harry, found them!" Ron yelled before stepping in. A few moments later Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. When he turned to face them, he saw Hermione asleep with her head on Ginny's lap and Ginny stroking her hair. He could see that Hermione's face was still wet with tears, her eyes were puffy, and could hear a few of the sniffles that were coming from her.

He looked at Ron, then to Ginny before sitting down next to Ron.

"Ginny, what happened outside the Great Hall?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The man from the Ministry told Hermione that her parents had died in a fire two days ago."

Both Harry and Ron gasped; they knew how close Hermione was to her parents. And finding out they were dead right before leaving for the summer? They knew she had to be dealing with a lot right now.

"Then why did he need to talk to Zabini too, did his family have something to do with this? Cause if they did, I will make them pay," Ron started as his face started to flush crimson with anger.

"Calm down Ron, that's not why he was out there," Ginny said trying to soothe her brother before he did something irreversible. "He was there because it turned out that her parents kidnapped her from her _real_ parents when she was a baby, and her real parents are the Zabini's," Ginny finished.

"WHAT?" They yelled, outraged.

"Will you two be quiet, she is trying to sleep," Ginny scolded them sounding rather like her mother.

Both Harry and Ron looked down in shame as the quietly said their apologies.

"And before you two go running off, yelling that she's not a Zabini and that this is all a hoax, you should to know Mr. Ministry did a blood test in front of me and she _is_ their daughter and his sister. And no matter how much you may not like them, they are her family and she will have to go live with them. They will be waiting for her at the train stop," Ginny explained.

"What do you mean she has to go with them? She's coming to the Burrow with us like we planned," Ron complained.

"No, she can't. Ron, the only reason she was coming with us was because her parents allowed her to. They're dead now," she said with a pointed glare at her idiot of a brother, "and her real parents will be waiting for her at the platform. I doubt they are going to let their long lost daughter spend her first summer from her true home away with another family that they probably don't even approve of to begin with," she said.

"Besides, Harry, you know for a fact that the Zabini's have never chosen a side in the war and they never will," Ginny told them. "They said time and time again they want no part in this."

"But they're best friends with the Malfoys and we know what side _they're_ on," Harry explained vehemently.

"But is she going to live with the Malfoys, Harry? No, she is not. So leave it alone. She's been through so much in the last hour and half and she will need our support with all of this. We need to help her get through with as little bickering and prejudice as possible. That means no talk about evil families. Do you understand me?" Ginny ended, glaring at the two, daring them to contradict her.

"Yeah, I do" Harry answered before looking at Ron. "How do you feel about this Ron?" he asked his best friend.

"Well, I agree with Ginny. Now don't get me wrong Harry, I'm not happy about it in the slightest, but we Hermione's friends and she _will_ need all to help her get through this time with her," Ron answered with a rather grim look on his face.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TRAIN**

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco all settled in to their compartment, ready to talk about what just happened. Draco started the questions.

"So she's your sister?" Draco asked once again.

" Yeah. The guy from the Ministry said that the people who raised her put a letter in their will explaining that they _took_ her because they didn't want her to be raised to be one thing, so they fucking _took_ her. How does someone just take someone else's child? They're damn lucky that they're pushing up Flutterby's otherwise I would kill them myself," Blaise started obviously upset at the situation.

"I mean I always knew I had a little sister out there, but I just never thought that I would ever meet her. Now that I finally have her back, I find out that I've been an ass to her ever since we met. She's my sister and she hates me. Guys, what am I going to do? I know that she and I never got along, and what if she doesn't want to live with us? What if she doesn't want to get to know each other? I've waited so long to find her, and now I finally have her back. I can't lose her," Blaise explained sadly.

Pansy and Draco just looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. What can you say to someone who found their long-lost sister, only to find out that they tried to make her life a living hell ever since meeting her?

"Wait," Pansy piped up "You said in their pushing up Flutterby's, and they read their will. You only read someone's will if they're dead…" she stopped as the whole truth hit her.

Blaise looked up at them before looking back down.

"Yeah, he told us that her _parents_." he spat like it was poison in his mouth, "They died in a fire two days ago, and as much as it gives me great pleasure to know they are gone forever. It was horrible seeing the pained look on her face. Even though I didn't know at the time that she was my sister, it was still horrible to see her like that. It looked like she nearly died when she heard the news. I just know that I never want to see that type of pain on her face ever again."

"Well you can count on Draco and I to help you though this," Pansy told him resolutely, "Can't he Draco?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"Blaise, we've been best mates since day one and nothing will change that. As Pansy said, we will be here for you. No matter what," Draco said, as comforting as he could manage.

Blaise looked up at his friends with a smile on his face.

"Thanks guys."

The rest of the train ride was used to figure out ways he could make it up to his sister for all of the past wrongs he has dealt her.

Far too soon, the train pulled to a stop and jerked Hermione awake.

_Wow, I can't believe I slept the entire way,_ she thought to herself.

She looked around the cabin and all eyes were on her.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Like someone hit me over the head with a rock. However, enough talk about me, let's just get this over with," Hermione said, getting up.

"You sure about this, Hermione?" Ron asked worry etched in his features.

Hermione looked at him with a sad smile before answering him. "No, but I will be. So let's meet my new family," she said with a little laugh before walking out of the cabin.

As soon as she stepped off of the train, she saw that Blaise was waiting for her with Pansy and Draco. Blaise walked over to her, looking mildly apologetic. "Look I know we haven't gotten along in the past and I know that it's mostly - more like my entire - fault, but I _do_ want to get to know you. I have been waiting for this day for a very long time and I would do anything to make it up to you," he explained, secretly hoping that maybe she would hear him out and that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance to get to know his sister.

Hermione looked up at him with a sad smile. "I can't promise you anything, Blaise. The past is hard to erase."

"I know, but I will make up for every horrible, terrible, and degrading thing that I have ever done, just give me the chance." he said with conviction in his voice.

Hermione looked at him and could tell he was truly serious and sincere.

"I hope so," she said with a small smile.

"So ready to meet your parents?" he asked, offering his arm, trying to show his chivalrous side.

"Yes," she said, taking his arm. She turned around and waved good-bye to her friends, letting Blaise lead her to their parents. She let him pull her through the crowds of parents reuniting with her children. Finally they stopped in front of a couple. The woman had very long black hair with striking sliver eyes. The man was tall, his hair cut short to his head and had dark brown eyes. She could tell that Blaise got his height and looks from his father, so that means she must look like their mother. Or that's what she assumed.

"Mother, Father I would like to introduce you to your daughter," Blaise said, gently pushing Hermione towards them.

Her mother let out a small cry before enveloping Hermione into a tight hug holding her as close to her as she could. "I've missed you so much Honey, You, have no idea how long I have waited for this day to come, I love you so much, we all do." She said as her husband, also wrapped his arm around his crying wife and his daughter.

Blaise watched as his father, he knew that he was trying to keep composure to the public eyes but he could see his eyes tearing up. 'Finally' he thought with a smile as he touched his father arm and he apparated them home 'Were complete.'

**So what did you all think about this chapter. **

**Love it hate it?**

**Please review and let me know your thought I would love to read them all. All types are welcome **

**PS. I was reminded by my beta that Blaise's mother was a black widow but in this story I want to give a more family feel to it so this is why he has his father. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 3 redone. Not much has changed, but I think it flows better now. **

**Also, I have had a question on why did I make the Zabini's black. My answer is because they are black in the book and the movie. So I felt like I should hold to what J.K. had and keep them black. But please review. I don't know if you all like it if you do review. As for Harry don't worry I have a plan coming for him. **

**And for all those who what to see what Hermione looks like as Annalisa check my Profile, I have a link to who I think she would look like. **

**I hope that you all like it. **

**Chapter Three**

Hermione was sitting in the Zabini sitting room, waiting for them to join her. _Well I guess I should call them my family,_ she thought to herself as she waited.

"Hermione dear, are you hungry?" Lady Zabini asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway with a try of food, Mr. Zabini and Blaise standing behind her.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione answered politely.

They walked in and Lady Zabini put the tray of tea sandwiches down on the coffee table and sat down across from Hermione with Mr. Zabini next to his wife and Blaise beside to his new-found sister.

"Hermione, I know you have a lot of questions, but please let us explain first," Lady Zabini started before Hermione could get a word in. "First of all, your real name is Annalisa Zabini and you are a year younger than Blaise. So really, you're supposed to be in going into your sixth year, not your seventh.

"You mean I'm a year under all of my friends?" Hermione interrupted, incredulous.

"Yes, dear. You are really turning 15 turning 16, not 16 turning 17. But since you have already finished this year, you will still go in to your seventh as planned. You will be the only person to ever skip a grade at Hogwarts," Lady Zabini finished with a little laugh.

Hermione sat there, unable to move, letting all of the new information sink in. _I'm a year younger than I thought? Well no wonder I developed later than all of the other girls._

"We need to do one thing before we can continue, though," Mr. Zabini said, catching Hermione's attention.

"Yes?" Hermione answered, unsure of what he was about to say.

"We have to remove the Glamour that was placed on you," he explained. "It's time to see how you really look."

"Oh, yes, you're right," Hermione said, a little excited. She was never particularly happy with how she looked: her plain hair, dull eyes, and a chest that would not grow.

"Are you ready?" Lady Zabini asked as her husband stood up and pulled out his wand.

Hermione stood up and nodded her head. Mr. Zabini muttered a spell and Hermione saw a flash of bright purple light before she collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the handmade Oriental rug on the floor and everything went dark.

The Zabini's all rushed around Hermione and saw that her skin color was very slowly becoming darker.

"_Papa_, why is she unconscious?" Blaise asked, worried for his new sister.

"It is part of the spell, son. Unlike most Glamour charms that last for only a week to a month, she has been under this for years. Her body has gotten used to being in that form. Her bones have set that way and grew with Glamour, making her body believe that the Glamour was her true form, unlike short (term) Glamours where the body knows that the spell fake and doesn't grow with it. It will take much longer for her body to return to her true form because it doesn't know what its real form was and the Glamour has to release her completely and allow her real body to take shape. This process will take a while and it could be very painful for her if any of her bones must break and reset," Mr. Zabini explained.

"Oh," Blaise said, a little disappointed. "I was hoping to see what my little sister looked like and to start getting to know her right away."

"You will, my boy, but first we need to get her to her bed," Mr. Zabini said, lifting his daughter and taking her to her new room with the Lady and Blaise following him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hermione awoke snuggled in silk sheets. _Why am I so sore?_ she wondered to herself groggily. She tried to sit up, but her arms gave out under her and she let out a stifled cry. She moved her legs over the side of the bed, but, just like her arms, as soon as she put weight on them, she collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

Moments later, all of the Zabini's came rushing into her room. Blaise was the first through the door and saw Hermione lying on the ground, attempting but failing to raise herself up.

"What happened to me?" Hermione yelled at them, "What did you do to me!"

Blaise rushed to her side and picked her up and placed her on the lavish bed. Mr. Zabini rushed in with his wife right behind just as Blaise settled Hermione on her bed.

"You're ok Ann-I mean Hermione," Blaise said, trying to calm down his sister.

"What happened?" Lady Zabini asked, concerned for her baby girl.

"I don't know. I walked in and she was on the floor," Blaise answered before Hermione could get a word in edgewise.

"Why can't I move my arms and legs? And why am I in so much pain," she cried out, just wanting this searing throbbing to end.

"Hermione, dear," Mr. Zabini started, "we preformed the spell to remove the Glamour charm on you and since you have been under this one for mostly all of your life, your body has gotten used to how the Glamour said your body should look and started to grow that way. So when we removed it, I guess some of your bones had to break and reset in the right place. I guess your body hasn't gotten used to this change yet. It might be a few hours or a couple of days before you can move comfortably again," he finished, rounding the bed and sitting on the opposite side of her along with his wife.

"So I can't move my body," Hermione said, tears running down her face partly from pain, partly from emotional strain.

"Oh no, no, no, honey, that's not what we meant," Lady Zabini quickly amended. "You can still move, but only for small amounts of time. After a few days you will be able to do everything that you once were able to. Your father and I will go get you some breakfast and Blaise, would you please stay with your sister while we're gone?" she finished with a question, looking at Blaise for his reply.

"Sure _Mama_.No problem, I would be happy to," Blaise said moving so he was sitting next to Hermione.

"Ok, we'll be right back," Mr. Zabini said walking out the door with his wife following dutifully.

Blaise snuck a quick glance at his sister and could easily see her internal struggle with the situation written all over her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, attempting to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"How am I feeling?" she asked incredulously, "Well let's see, yesterday I find out that my parents are dead, only to find out they aren't my parents at all. The people who have hated me and treated me like dirt the since they knew of my existence, who never bothered to get to know me now want to act as though the past six years never happened and act like we're one big happy family. Well it's not exactly easy to do and now I can't even move. So I'm feeling just peachy, thanks," she finished, her annoyance clearly present.

"Hermione, I know that our past hasn't been the best history's ever seen. I realize that I have been a royal asshole to you, I know that you have every reason to hate me, and I know that I have no right to be angry with you if you tried to kill me at this very moment. But I just want you to understand that I will do anything and everything I can to get in your good graces so that I might finally be able to be the big brother I have always wanted to be," he said, looking in to her eyes, his sincerity shining through.

Hermione looked at Blaise quizzically, not sure if she should believe him or not.

"How can you just act like these last six years never happened? You hated me and treated me like shit since you met me, and now only because you find out that I'm your sister, you want me to act like nothing happened, just like you are?"

"In a way, yes, I am just forgetting the last six years, the only reason I didn't like you was because of your blood status. I know that sounds horrible, but it's how I feel. I honestly believe purebloods are better than everyone else, I just don't think that everyone else needs to die because we don't have the same blood. Even Muggles have different social statues. They believe some people are better depending on the family they're born into," he said trying to convey it in a way she could relate to. "I also know that you have a legitimate reason to hate me because I gave you one. But I just hope that maybe one day, we can be friends."

"I won't lie, I have always wanted an older brother. I guess that's why I became so close to Ron and Harry, but I don't know if that can happen. You made it your mission to put me down from day one, I need time to process this all. I'm not one to leave things in the past just because someone wants me to start over. I can't let go that easily; that's just how I am. You admitted that the only reason you disliked me was because I was being myself. Just because I'm your sister now doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am as a person. So if you hated me for me being me then why would that change because of blood?"

Blaise nodded looking down. He knew that she was right, he just hoped that she would let him show her who he really could be.

"I understand but that won't stop me from trying," he said with a small smile. "Can I least try and get to (know) you?" he asked, hoping she would give him something to work with.

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, you can try," she said slowly.

"Well first question: would you like to be known as Hermione or Annalisa?" he asked, hoping she would pick the latter.

"Well, all my life I've been known as Hermione, but Annalisa is my real name. I have never really liked my name, so I guess you can call me Annalisa."

Blaise couldn't help but smile. He was getting somewhere with her. He knew that if she wanted to go by her real name that on some level she wanted this to work.

"Ok Annalisa, how does it feel to learn that you'll be sixteen for another year?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Annalisa looked at Blaise crossly. "Don't you dare laugh because it's going to suck. I now have to wait an extra year before I can do magic outside of school."

"Yea, it won't be fun but maybe our parents can do something about the whole no-magic thing since you going to 7th year instead of your 6th. I mean, you believe that you were turning 17, so they might change the rules just this once since you'll be leaving school a year earlier than you should be."

"Which reminds me, how does it feel to have your younger sister in the same year as you and also know that she gets better marks than you?" she asked with a laugh.

Blaise laughed for a moment before he realized what she declared, then he frowned. "Well if this was a normal situation I would be mildly upset, but in this case, it doesn't count because until yesterday, we were both the same age, so I don't feel bad about it," he replied, smirking at his justification.

"Well next year everyone will know that your younger sister is smarter than you," she teased, trying her best to get a rise out of him.

Blaise knew what she was playing at, but he wasn't going to let her get to him like that. Before anything else could be said, the door opened and in walked their parents with a tray of food

"Ok honey, we have bacon, eggs, pancakes, and waffles. Is there anything else you want?" Lady Zabini asked, eager to please her daughter. "I could have the elves make anything you could possibly want. We weren't too sure about what you preferred to eat, so if you don't like anything on the tray, anything else can brought up to you." the Lady of the house finished.

Annalisa smiled at the Zabini's - no her parents - trying to make the best possible first impression.

"It's great" she said, with a tight smile as her mother placed the tray of food on the bed in front of her crossed legs.

"Here you go dear. If you need anything, just let us know," Lady Zabini said, kissing Annalisa on the forehead before walking out. Mr. Zabini followed his wife's example, kissed Annalisa on the forehead, and walked out after his wife.

"You have no idea how happy they are to have you here, they missed you so much. Even though they didn't show it because they were trying to stay strong for me, I could tell that a part of them was missing and it was the worst on your birthday.

"It wasn't so hard on me because I was only one when you were born. I never knew about you, so I never understood why they were so upset on the same day every year. It wasn't until I was about nine or ten when I was bored, Draco couldn't come over, my parents were out of the house for the day, and all of the elves were getting ready for an event that was happening later in the week. I went exploring and I found this hidden passage next to my father's study. I followed it and found a hidden room full of papers and portraits.

"I looked at the papers and every single one of them said that a Zabini child had been kidnapped during the night. Now at first, I thought that they were talking about me, but when I opened the paper, I saw a picture of the interview and my parents were holding me. So I started to look at the portraits hanging on the wall, and I was shocked to see my family; my father was holding me and my mother had a little girl in her arms. I ran back over to where the papers where sitting and I looked through them. I found your birth certificate lying there. I picked up the portrait and the certificate and ran back though the passageway. I waited until my parents returned and confronted them about everything and they told me the truth."

"But why didn't they want to tell you?"Annalisa asked, confused.

"Well, they told me that they didn't want me to know. So many years went by with no leads and they thought that you would never be found. They didn't tell because they didn't want me to be affected by it."

"So they just gave up on me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No, of course they didn't. They still had regular meetings with the Ministry for any new information, but there never was any. No one could understand the connection between our parents and the people who kidnapped you."

Annalisa looked down for a moment. She had completely forgotten about her 'parents' dying. Blaise noticed the look on her face and realized what he said.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. How are you feeling " he asked, trying to sound as though he cared about those people he wished he could have killed himself.

"Do you even care?" Annalisa asked pointedly.

"Nope. I don't. I'm sorry to say this, but they took you away from us. I'm glad they're dead because now I have my sister back and my family is complete once again. But I know that to you they were your parents and you probably miss them," he finished.

"You're right, I do miss them. I understand why you don't care, but they never treated like was anyone but theirs. They loved me with everything. I never wanted for anything in my life. I just don't understand how they could do this to anyone," she said wiping away the few tears that were falling from her eyes.

Blaise quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her as she started to grieve 'her parents' death. He knew she was hurting, but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the thought of their deaths.

**So what did you all think about chapter 3? Please review. I love to hear from all of my readers. Please let me know what you think about it, PLEASE. **

**Once again I want to thank my BETA a Rouge without her Remy, she has done so much for me and I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, this is Chapter 4. **

**I hope that you all love it and please review! I love hearing your thoughts on everything. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to deal with it. That thought makes me sad. **

Finally Annalisa thought to herself as she could move her limbs without limitations once more. It took three days before she was able to move on her own and she hated that she couldn't really get out of bed for the last couple of days. Though it wasn't all bad, she guessed as she looked over at her sleeping brother.

He had spent every night in her bed with her just in case she needed to go to the bathroom or change (her clothes). He hadn't even left to hang out with any of his friends for the past few days just so he could be there for her.

In that time, she was able to get to know him and her parents on a more personal level. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to like them. They treated her like a princess and put up with all of the crap she put them through during her first day here.

She started to understand Blaise much more and she could tell that he was truly happy to have her back; he was trying his hardest to get her to like him. She still couldn't wrap her head around all of this, she had a whole new family and an older brother like she always wanted, but she still couldn't understand why her 'parents' took her away from these people.

She also couldn't believe that she was an only 16. She liked being 17. Now she had to be 16 for another year and she hated even thinking about it.

She looked over at her clock and saw that it was already 10:00am. Wow, and he is still asleep. I should be nice and let him continue sleeping, but I don't really want to_._ She smirked to herself as she pounced on him and rolled them off the bed.`

"Bloody hell, _Lisa_," Blaise said as he hit the ground. "What was that for?"

Annalisa got up and brushed herself off. "I didn't mean to roll us off, but when I landed, you rolled. So really it's your fault that we're on the ground," she said, hoping that he would fall for it.

"No, don't you even try that on me," he said, not believing her for a second. "So why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?" he asked.

Annalisa's smile grew as he reminded her why she woke him up in the first place. "Well, I can finally move on my own, my body feels so much better," she said with a smile. "And after three days, I can finally see what I look like!" Going over to her vanity, she took off the covering she had her family placed to cover her face.

She gasped at herself. She was H.O.T. HOT. Her hair was jet black, long, and silky, stopping down to her mid-back. He breasts grew about two sizes; she looked to be a small D cup. Her skin was no longer a sickly pale but was now a beautiful tan bronze. Her lips were full, her eyes a light, beautiful hazel.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Is that really all you can say?" Blaise remarked, coming up behind her.

Annalisa looked between herself and Blaise, noticing the similarities and differences they had. She had her mother's hair while Blaise had their fathers'. They had the same eyes, but hers where a little lighter. While Blaise got their fathers' height, she was still small with her height of 5'5. They had the same skin color and if anyone saw them together they would be able to tell that they were related.

"Well, 'wow' seems to sum it up perfectly," she retorted snarkily, turning in the mirror to get a full look of herself at different angles. "Ohhh! I have a cute booty," she said, looking at her butt and noticing how round it had become.

"Ughhh, I do not need to hear my little sister talking about how hot she is," Blaise groaned, covering his ears.

Annalisa just laughed at her brother before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. "Whatever. Now just be ready to watch the guys fall all over me," she said, shutting her door before he could reply.

The bathroom door snapped closed before Blaise had realized what she had said. 'Boys falling all over her.' Only over his dead body was any guy going to get anywhere near his sister. He just got her back and he would be damned if anyone took her way so quickly.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Annalisa and Blaise walked into the kitchen together only to see their parents sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Mother, Father," they said in unison.

"Good, you two are up; we need to talk to you two about something," Avania replied with a nod to acknowledge their greeting.

They each took a seat across from their parents.

"What is it?" Blaise asked as he took a piece of toast and began buttering it.

"Well, as you know, it's customary for each young witch or wizard to have their own coming-of-age party, but since Anna is back, how would you feel if the two of you shared a coming out party?"

Blaise looked at his parents and then Annalisa before he let a smile spread over his features.

"I love the idea." Blaise took a bite and chewed happily.

"Oh good, because we didn't want you to feel like we were taking anything from you," Blake mentioned after a quick sip of tea.

"No, I would like nothing more than to make Annalisa endure the wrath of our family. She can take them all away," Blaise said with a sly smile.

"Hey," Annalisa piped up as she realized what he was trying to do. "You can't do that, you're only agreeing to this because you don't want them to bother you!"

"The thought never crossed my mind, dearest sister," Blaise said, trying to put on an innocent face.

"Don't try to play coy with me, Blaise. You want me to take on our family all by myself."

"Having a feeling that they will surround you the instant you enter and refuse to leave you alone so that they can make up for lost time and they just so happen to leave alone in the process isn't such a bad thing. I am just trying to make sure you get time with our family of which I have had enough of. If you understand that as setting you up, then I would have to say yes, yes I am."

"Oh, don't you even try. You know you don't care about me 'making up for lost time'. You just want to be left alone so you can hang out with your friends," Annalisa replied, seeing straight through his ruse.

"Sorry sis, but I don't see the problem there. So anyway, Mother, what day did you want this to happen?" he asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"The day after tomorrow. So we have only a little time to get ready. Right after breakfast your father and I will be in the ballroom getting everything ready. Annalisa you will find money on your dresser to go shopping today for whatever you like. Blaise, the same goes for you. But tomorrow, Blaise, you will be out getting dress robes with you father and Annalisa and I will be shopping for a gown."

"Alright," Annalisa said, "Am I allowed to invite some of my friends?" she asked hoping for an affirmative.

"Of course, dear." Avania said with a smile. She knew her daughter was bound to ask this and was prepared to make the process easy for her.

They all ate, and soon they were all off to get ready for the rest of the day.

Annalisa and Blaise walked out of the kitchen and up to their respective rooms. Blaise followed Annalisa into her room without invitation.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, I was considering owling Ginny, Harry, and Ron to see if they wanted to meet in Diagon Alley. What about you?"

"I have plans to meet up with Draco and Pansy; I haven't hung out with them in a while."

"Well, how about we meet for a late lunch at that new Italian place around 2?" she asked.

"As much as I would love to have lunch with you, are you sure that's a good idea? I know your friends wouldn't really like to eat with us."

Annalisa thought about it before nodding. "They know what I'm going through and they'll just grin and bear it for me," she finished with a smile.

"Well ok, as long as you're sure," he said before heading to his room.

As he entered, he sat down to write a quick note to Draco and Pansy.

_Draco,_

_I know that we haven't hung out with each other since we got back from school. How about we meet in one hour at Diagon Alley with Pansy outside of Flourish and Blotts?_

_Blaise_

Blaise sent and identical letter to Pansy before he went to go get ready for the day.

**WITH ANNALISA**

Annalisa sat down at her desk and started to write to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She knew that they were all at the Burrow, so she only needed to write one letter.

_Harry, Ron, and Ginny,_

_I know it is terribly lazy to write all three of you at the same time, but the letter has to do with all of you. I have so much to tell you all, (so) I would like to meet you three outside of the ice cream parlor (in Diagon Alley) in about an hour so we can catch up._

_With lots of love,_

_Hermione_

She couldn't wait to see them; she had so much to talk about.

**An Hour Later**

Annalisa waited outside the ice cream shoppe for Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She was incredibly nervous about seeing them. She didn't know what would happen, but she hoped that everything would work out and they could move on.

As she looked out into the crowd and soon saw the red hair of Ginny and Ron. She watched them, along with Harry, walk towards the ice cream shop, then stop to look around for her.

She took a deep breath and started towards them.

"Hey guys," she said, coming to stop in front of them.

She saw the confused look on their faces before Ginny launched herself towards her best friend.

"Hermione! You look so… wow!" Ginny said as she pulled back and took a good look at her.

"Thanks Ginny. So what do you think guys?" Annalisa asked as she looked up at Harry and Ron with worry in her eyes.

"Wow, Hermione you look different," Ron started.

"Yea, really different," Harry finished.

"Yea, well, this is how I'm supposed to look and I kinda like it," Annalisa said twisting her fingers behind her back nervously.

"So how is it living with them?" Ginny asked.

"It's really nice, actually. And the day after tomorrow my parents are throwing a coming out party for me and I was hoping that maybe you guys might want to come?"

"Of course we'll be there," Ginny answered quickly clapping her hands together excitedly. "Oh this will be so much fun!"

"Why would you want to have a party celebrating the fact that you're living with that horrid family?" Ron rudely interrupted Ginny.

"Ron," Ginny scolded, shocked by her brother's behavior. He knew this was a difficult time for Hermione, so why was he being like this?

"No he's right," Harry said, effectively stopping Ginny from continuing her scolding. "We need to get Hermione out of there before they brainwash her anymore than they already have."

"Brainwash? You think they are brainwashing me? They're my family and they would never do something as horrid as that," she countered .

"How do you know that they actually are your family? This could be a huge plan to use you against us," Ron said, stubborn as ever.

"This is not some 'plan.' I was taken from them when I was a baby and now they have finally found me. They've been nothing but friendly and loving towards me. They only ask that I give them a chance. They have never _once_ forced _anything_ on me. I would hope that you could just be my friend and help me though this," Annalisa ranted, nearly crying due to the frustration that her friends were causing her.

"We are your friends, Hermione. You just need to do whatever we tell you so you can get though this our way. We know what's best for you right now: shutting off your brain and listening to us. We finally have eyes and ears on the Dark side. So just get the information that we need and then we can act like this never happened," Harry explained.

"Do what you say? I have my own mind and it's not just to do whatever _you_ think is right. I know that they're good people and you two are complete arsehole not to support me. How _dare_ you think that you can talk to me like this.

_SLAP_

Annalisa stood frozen. She could _not_ believe Harry just slapped her.

"You need to listen to us Hermione," Ron started. "You work for us, and you do whatever we tell you to. You got it? That's how it's always been and that's how it will stay."

Annalisa felt the side of her face where Harry had slapped her. It still smarted. Thinking that she had no other option, she just turned and ran from them.

Ginny gave Harry and Ron a dirty look before she took off running after Hermione.

**With Blaise**

Blaise was standing with Pansy and Draco outside of the Flourish and Blotts when he saw his sister running back to the Floo point out of Diagon Alley.

Before he could stop her, he saw the Weaselette running after her. He quickly ran past Draco and caught Ginny by the arm and pulling her back to him.

"Mate, what's up?" Draco asked when he caught up, slightly shocked to see the strong grip he had on Ginny's arm.

Blaise ignored Draco question and looked down at the girl who was trying to get out of his hold.

"Why did I just see my sister running away crying?" Blaise growled out at her.

Ginny looked up at him. "I give you and Malfoy full permission to beat the snot out of my bother and Harry for sla….slapping Hermione," she said before wiggling out of his grip and running after her best friend.

Blaise stood there before taking in what Ginny just told him. 'For slapping Hermione.'

"He slapped my sister," Blaise said, rage already turning his vision red.

Draco couldn't believe what he heard. Potter and Weasel slapped Hermione.

'Oh, those two are about to get it good.'

**Soooooo. **

**What did you all think about this chapter? I hope that you all liked it! Please review.**

**Please note that the chapters might start coming a little slower but I will still be updating. My New Update schedule is going to try and be every two weeks. **

**I don't want to do what I use to and put up half ass chapters just to have one up there. I only want to give you all the best. **

**Also great thanks to my beta A Rouge Without her Remy**

**~Kagomesfriend**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone this is chapter 5, I hope that you all enjoy it. I will say sorry in advance for this fight scene I am not good at these, but I tried my best.**

**Also, there will be a little change with how Draco acts with Hermione. I hate when they make Draco only attracted to Hermione after she changed. I want this story to be different. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **

Blaise pushed harder as he ran through the crowd of people, searching for Potty and Weasel; they had the nerve to hit his sister. They were going down when he found them.

He was vaguely aware that Pansy told them that she was going to his house to check up on Annalisa, but all he cared about was beating those two to a bloody pulp. He finally spotted the awful red mop of hair that belonged to the Weasel clan. He ran full-force, pushing his way through the crowd and punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground, grinning when he heard the satisfying crunch that came from Ron's jaw.

Before Ron had time to react, Blaise was on top of him, throwing punch after punch, hitting every part of his body that was within reach.

He soon felt Harry's arms come around him and trying to pull him off, but Draco quickly came and tackled Harry to the ground and quickly subdued him.

Before he could inflict anymore damage, some passing Aurors came by and pulled the boys apart.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed as soon as the boys where finally far away enough from each other that they couldn't inflict any more damage.

"I don't know sir," Harry started. "They just came out of nowhere and started to attack us."

"They're crazy, the whole lot of them," Ron piped up, wiping his mouth and hissing at the sensation that came when he spoke.

"No reason, you hit my sister you arsehole," Blaise bellowed, trying to hit him once more.

"Is this true?" the Auror asked, looking at the two boys.

Both Harry and Ron quickly shook their heads. "We would never," Harry answered.

"You lying piece of crap, your own sister told me you hit her," Draco spoke up, coming to Blaise's aid.

"You're lying; Ginny would never speak against us," Harry spoke up since Ron mouth was swelling rather quickly.

"Ask her then, she told us you hit her. We have nothing to hide," Blaise said, smirking at the quick look of terror that came across their faces.

"Sir, don't worry. It was just a misunderstanding," Harry started. "Can I just take Ron home to have his jaw looked at?" he asked, hoping that this would be the end of it.

The Auror looked back and forth between the two sets of boys before shaking his head. "Well, just don't let this happen again. Otherwise I will have to take all of you in. Got it?" He responded, looking at them for confirmation.

They all nodded. Blaise and Draco turned and walked back to the Floo point.

As soon and Blaise arrived in his house he was accosted by his parents.

"Blaise, explain why your sister came in running 20 minutes ago crying, then the Weasley girl and Pansy come in a few second later. No one has told us a thing," Lady Zabini demanded.

Blaise look to Draco quickly. He didn't want to tell his parents that the first time he went out with his sister he didn't even protect her.

"She was hit," he said quietly, looking down ashamed that he let his parents down.

"WHAT?" Mr. Zabini bellowed. "Who?" he hissed.

"Ron or Harry, I don't know the whole story. I saw her running, crying, but I didn't catch her. I caught Ginny and she told me they hit her, but I quickly made them regret it."

"Why weren't you with her?" Lady Zabini asked quickly.

"We made plans to meet for lunch, but I think she wanted time to let them know everything that was going on without us there. She was only gone for a few minutes," he finished.

"It really wasn't his fault, sir," Draco spoke up. "We never thought for a second that they would harm her."

"We know it's not your fault, son," Mr. Zabini said. "It would have never crossed our minds either that she wouldn't be safe with them."

"Blaise, you're back." Pansy piped up, coming in to the parlor. "I was just coming to tell your parents what happened; Ginny told me."

Blaise nodded. "I'm going to check on her." He walked out of the room with Draco following behind shortly.

When they came to her door, Blaise took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Lisa, it's me Blaise. Let me in."

He heard mumbling from inside before the door opened and Ginny was standing there. Blaise quickly side-stepped her and walked in to see his sister laying on her bed, her head in her arms.

"Hey," he said coming to sit next to her on her bed. "Look at me." He tried to lift her up.

She quickly shook her head, not wanting to look up.

"Lisa, look up, now," he said in a more stern voice.

Both Ginny and Draco looked on as the two siblings interacted.

Annalisa slowly lifted up her head, still not trying to look at him; she knew that if he saw her face then he would be very pissed.

He placed his hand on her chin and slowly lifted up her head to eye level. As soon as he saw her face, he took a deep breath. Her whole left cheek was swollen red. He quickly got up and, clenching his fist, he started to pace.

"Blaise, it's not really that bad," she called out trying to calm him down.

"NOT BAD? Thewhole side of your face is red!" he yelled.

Annalisa flinched at the tone of his voice. "Blaise, mate, calm down," Draco said, seeing how his reaction was scaring her. His interruption caused both siblings to look his way.

Draco was shocked, when she looked his way. _She's beautiful_, he thought to himself as he glanced at Annalisa. He had always thought that Granger was attractive in many ways, but he knew that there was never a chance for them to be together. But now he knew he finally had the chance that he had always looked for, he could only hope that he wouldn't screw up this blessing.

"Ginny," Blaise called, pulling Draco back in to the conversation. "What happened? I want to know everything." He was trying in vain to calm himself down.

Ginny took a deep breath before answering. "Well, Hermione just got there and I had just figured out who she was. Then after that, everything went downhill, and before I knew it Harry slapped her and Ron acted like nothing happened."

"No. Why did he hit HER?" he seethed, holding Annalisa to him.

"Hermione was defending your family. They told her to be aware of everything that was going on in this house and report it to them, and that you guys were evil. Mya stood up for you all and then he just hit her. Then, well, you know everything that happened after that," she finished, looking down.

"Well, we took care of them," Draco said with a little smirk.

"What did you?"Ginny asked quietly, not really feeling comfortable around the them.

"We took care of them, let them know that touching her was never an option," Blaise answered.

"Well, ummm, I guess I should be going," Ginny said making her way to the door. "I'll write later tonight," she said, trying to leave.

"WAIT!" Annalisa called, pulling out of Blaise's arms and rushing to Ginny. "No, please don't leave, I really wanted to see you today. Please don't leave, it would ruin my day even more," she begged .

Ginny quickly glanced at Blaise and Draco before looking back to Annalisa. "Well, if it's ok with everyone. I wouldn't want to impose."

"If Lisa wants you here, then you shall stay," Blaise said standing up.

Ginny nodded , a little intimidated by his presence. "What would you like to do?" she asked turning her attention back to Hermione.

"Well…umm we could…well I don't know," she spoke for a moment. "I've only been in my room for my entire stay. So I don't know what we really have to do here," she said looking to Blaise for help.

"Well, we have a pool; we could hang out there and relax before the craziness of tomorrow starts," he suggested.

"What craziness?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yea that was the reason we came to see everyone today." Blaise started. "Our parents -"

The four teens looked to the door where Pansy was poking her head in. "Is it cool that I come in?" she asked

Annalisa nodded and Pansy quickly walked in and shut the door. "Ok, I explained everything to your parents. They're quite upset, and they are currently sending a letter to your parents Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "I hope Mum lets them have it."

"So is everything ok up here?" she asked looking at everyone.

"Yes, it is, Pans" Draco stated. "We are actually deciding what to do for the rest of the day."

Pansy nodded and went to sit on the armchair next to the bed.

"Well, like I was saying, we're going to spend the day at the pool, before we have to get ready for tomorrow. Our parents are hosting a coming out party for the both of us, two days from now. So that's why we went to meet with you today. We were inviting you to come," Blaise stated.

"Wow, a Zabini party, those are epic." Pansy said, jumping up and clapping her hands together.

"So, yea. How about we get meet down at the pool in say, twenty minutes?" Blaise commented heading to the door.

"Sure," Annalisa said, nodded. They watched as both boys walked out of the door and shut it.

"OMM **Oh My Merlin** he has it bad!" Pansy exclaimed as soon as the boys were gone.

"What are you talking about?" Annalisa asked.

"Draco…duh. He was staring at you since I walked in here," she stated as if it was obvious.

"No he wasn't. He was looking at Blaise mostly," Annalisa countered.

"See, that's what you think. I'll let the slide, seeing as you're new, but you'll get over that soon. I've known him well for _ever_ and even though he was looking at Blaise in the few seconds I was in this room, he kept making side glances at you. Draco Malfoy does _not_ make side glances at any girl. Ever. He wants you."

Annalisa shook her head quickly. "No, I think that he was just trying to see me. I mean I _have_ changed."

"Whatever you say, but …ummm…You should know he looked at you like this before the change, So where are your swimsuits?" she asked changing the subject.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, incredulous.

"Your swimsuits darling, where do you keep them?" Pansy asked walking to her closet.

(**START HERE) **

"What was that?" Blaise asked pushing Draco up against the wall as soon as they were out of the room.

"What was what?" Draco asked pushing Blaise off of him, dusting his robes.

" You know what. Why were you looking at my sister like that." He accused.

'Crap he saw.' Draco thought to his self. "I don't know what you are talking about man, I didn't look at her any kind of way." He said trying stop what was happening.

"Don't lie to me Draco. Today is **not **the day to play around with my sister. Now I will ask you once more, **what was that.**" He seethed.

Draco saw the look in Blaise eye, he knew he was serious, he never like anyone messing around with his family and after a day as this he knew that telling him anything but the truth he could cause him a lot of harm.

"Blaise it was nothing I was just shocked when I saw her is all. Mate calm down." He said trying to placate his friend.

"That's all, just shocked?" he asked not believing a word. Blaise knew Draco wasn't telling him the whole truth but he also knew Draco wouldn't tell him anything until he was ready. "Just know Draco, whatever it is you are keeping from me, if it turns out to be anything that could hurt Lisa, it will be the end of your friendship." He finished walking down to his room.

**So what did everyone think about this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**If anyone is confused about Ginny calling Annalisa, Hermione all the time, let me explain. She doesn't know about the name change, so to her she is still Hermione. **

**A/N next chapter could come quicker if I have reviews?**


End file.
